


Going To War / Грядёт война

by sverhanutaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Avengers (2012), Remix, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Слушайте, у нас был договор: я строю вам машину — я же и беру управление. Примите мои условия, иначе не получите ни её, ни меня. Конец дискуссии.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going To War (The Saving The World With Robots Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228170) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5307428  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Включённых ламп в конструкторском отделе становилось всё меньше, и шумовой фон постепенно снижался. Большинство сотрудников закруглялись и расходились, и только пара человек, как и он, собирались проработать ночь напролёт. Он сидел на платформе напротив нового усовершенствованного Егеря, которого построил ради спасения мира. Работать он предпочитал в одиночку, проводя контрольное сканирование, чтобы убедиться, что всё функционирует как надо. У этой планеты оставалось мало времени, и, как ни больно ему было это признавать, Железного Человека уже не было достаточно, чтобы этому помешать.  
  
Зелёные числа проплывали у него перед глазами, и он удовлетворённо мурлыкал себе под нос. Вообще говоря, много с чем можно было управиться в два раза быстрее, будь у него ДЖАРВИС на подхвате, но поскольку он упёрся открыть ЩИТу доступ к своему ИскИну, ЩИТ, в свою очередь, не дал ему доступ к собственным системам.  
  
Из Егеря обязано было получиться что-то фантастическое, и он уже знал, что никому не доверит эту малышку. Свежи были воспоминания о последствиях того, что его оружие попало не в те руки. Стоящий перед ним робот — надежда всего человеческого рода, но так же и оружие, чрезвычайно опасное, слишком опасное, чтобы его проворонить.  
  
Он сидел, одну ногу установив на металлическую платформу, вторую свесив с края, и созерцал крупногабаритную машину.  
  
По сути, не так уж она отличалась от костюма.  
  
И хотя теперь он довольно редко облачался в броню, он по-прежнему оставался Железным Человеком. Но проблема состояла в том, что даже Железный Человек физически не мог пилотировать Егеря в одиночку.  
  
Где-то внизу послышались шаги, и он выглянул с платформы, всматриваясь в полумрак. Высокий молодой мужчина остановился в тени его новейшего творения, рассматривая его, в точности как и сам Тони это делал недавно. Незнакомец был высокого роста, одет в мешковатую одежду и синюю бейсболку. Тони разглядывал его, зная, что точно никогда его раньше не видел в шаттердоме ЩИТа.  
  
Когда мужчина огляделся по сторонам, то наконец заметил его, сидящего на возвышении, и кивнул:  
  
— Работаете допоздна?  
  
— Сила привычки, — ответил он. Затем закрыл лэптоп с коротким щелчком, вытянул из рабочей сумки пакетик сушёной черники и в два счёта оказался внизу, следуя какому-то наитию. — Нравится? — поинтересовался, становясь рядом с мужчиной и, как и он, посмотрел вверх, на Егеря нового поколения.  
  
— Это... впечатляет, — задумчиво ответил незнакомец. — Но хотел бы я, чтобы эти штуки нам не пригодились.  
  
— В этом мы похожи, — вздохнул Тони. Теперь вблизи он приметил светлые волосы и голубые глаза, и уже не осталось сомнений, кто перед ним. Протянув свободную руку, он представился: — Тони Старк. А ты, должно быть, Капитан Америка — тот, о ком я, кстати говоря, совсем ничего не знаю. Ни того, что его нашли, ни того, что он живёт на Хэликэрриере ЩИТа, и всего такого прочего.  
  
— Как... как вы-?..  
  
— Я же сказал: ничего не знаю, — ухмыльнулся он и добавил: — У меня свои методы. А ещё я не доверяю ЩИТу. Уж точно не в подобных вопросах.  
  
— Стив, — представился мужчина, принимая предложенную руку.  
  
— Рад встрече, Стив. — Пожав ему ладонь, Тони протянул пакетик с сухофруктами. Стив деликатно подцепил несколько ягодок и положил в рот. — Так что привело тебя сюда поздно ночью? Ты ведь не за тем, чтобы отметиться? Да ты и не на миссии.  
  
Немного странно было видеть такого высокого, сильного мужчину в замешательстве. Стив снова поднял глаза на Егеря.  
  
— Устал отсиживаться и бездействовать. Мне просто нужно было чем-то себя занять, наконец.  
  
— Вот уж да, — понимающе кивнул Тони. — Знакомое чувство. Как только эта крошка будет готова, я намерен выйти с ней и показать всё, на что она способна. И покончить с бардаком раз и навсегда. Подумываю назвать её Железной Леди.  
  
Стив фыркнул и усмехнулся.  
  
— А вы, должно быть, Железный Человек. Наслышан.  
  
— Он самый.  
  
— Так вас допустят пилотировать её?  
  
Да, Стив определённо видел его досье, раз был в курсе, что Фьюри доверяет Тони не больше, чем сам Тони доверяет ЩИТу — в особенности сейчас, когда шансы человечества на победу в войне напрямую зависели от того, будут ли построены боевые машины.  
  
— Я собрал её — я же и возьму штурвал. Такой был уговор. — Он уже давно всё для себя решил и не собирался больше поднимать этот вопрос.  
  
— Но ведь этими штуками невозможно управлять в одиночку, вам придётся взять с собой кого-то ещё. Так это работает.  
  
— Поглядите-ка. Человек изо льдов проработал вопрос. Я очарован, — ухмыльнулся Тони.  
  
Стив искоса глянул на него, озорно улыбнулся и закинул ещё пару черничек в рот.  
  
— Можно назвать её Железной Америкой.  
  
— Как вариант, — согласился Тони, хорошо понимая, о чём они говорят. — Хотя это несколько националистично, зато привнесёт немного приятной старомодности. — _Железная Свобода,_ подумал он и усмехнулся собственной мысли. — Тебя никто не хватится, нет? Котики Фьюри наверняка уже успели соскучиться.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — ответил Стив, выглядя уже менее скованным и не таким мрачным. — Не думаю, что кто-то вообще заметил моё отсутствие.  
  
Чертовски удачные обстоятельства для знакомства с Капитаном Америкой. Самое время для героев.  
  
— Тебе я бы её доверил, — вдруг сказал Тони.  
  
Стив посмотрел вверх, на почти собранную машину, и мечтательно улыбнулся.  
  
— Мы даже не знакомы. А я представления не имею, как управлять чем-то вроде этого.  
  
— Можешь научиться, Кэп. — Тони вновь протянул руку, и Стив тут же принял её. — Приятно было встретить тебя, Стив. Человечество никогда ещё так сильно не нуждалось в героях. Не пропадай.  
  
Кивнув друг другу, они разошлись.  
  
И Тони уже чётко знал свои дальнейшие действия.  
  
— Будь спокойна, девочка, — обратился он к Егерю, — мы отлично поладим.  
  
  
****  
Маршал Пентекост выглядел лишь самую малость облегчённым, когда Тони доложил ему, что сборка Егеря практически завершена. Его дочь где-то там, снаружи, рисковала жизнью при каждой атаке, держа оборону. Фьюри только сдержанно кивнул, словно и так знал, что Тони превзойдёт все ожидания.  
  
— Оставь дело с выбором пилотов.  
  
— Пилотировать буду я, разумеется, — заявил Тони, воздержавшись и не сказав «пилотировать _малышку_ » перед суровыми военными ребятами. Сейчас у него был ряд моментов, на который реально следовало обратить их внимание.  
  
— Не может быть и речи, Старк, — невозмутимо ответил Фьюри.  
  
— Слушайте, у нас был договор: я строю вам машину — я же и беру управление. Примите мои условия, иначе не получите ни её, ни меня. Конец дискуссии.  
  
Все, конечно, прекрасно понимали, что новый старковский Егерь необходим. Переговоры происходили только потому, что обе стороны желали решить всё на собственных условиях.  
  
Тони точно знал, какие возражения ему могли выдвинуть. Никто бы не оспорил, что он — первоклассный пилот. Да, им нужен был его блестящий гений, чтобы построить новое, более совершенное поколение машин, найти способ остановить прободение земной коры, продолжающееся с каждой атакой Кайдзю, но также они не могли отрицать его прошлое как Железного Человека и то, что его управление костюмами кое-что да значило. Так что им хватило ума не ставить под сомнение его компетентность. Вместо этого Пентекост нахмурился и предъявил именно то положение, которого Тони ожидал: Егеря должны пилотировать двое.  
  
— Но так было не всегда, — возразил он, пристально глядя мужчине в глаза.  
  
— Я понимаю, но мы хорошо знаем, чем всё кончилось, — глухо ответил тот.  
  
Фьюри ещё больше нахмурился на них обоих, готовый уже свернуть все обсуждения, лишь бы только Тони отвязался от него и вернулся к работе. Сам Тони ожидал ровно того же самого. Наконец Фьюри крутанулся в кресле, пересёкся с Тони взглядом и кивнул. Возможно, он снова недооценил этого человека.  
  
— Абы кто не подойдёт. Вы со вторым пилотом должны быть дрифт-совместимы. А ты — совершенно несовместимый тип. Но можешь выбрать того, кого захочешь, если найдёшь подходящую кандидатуру. — Фьюри выразительно задержал глаз на Тони, давая понять серьёзность своих слов.  
  
Итак, Тони раскрыл свои козыри. Он знал, что Роуди был нужен там, где он сейчас был, и ни ЩИТ, ни кто-либо ещё не стал бы его дёргать, знал, потому что даже на расстоянии никогда не терял контакта с другом.  
  
— Ты не можешь взять Роудса, — по Фьюри было видно, что обсуждению это даже не подлежит.  
  
— Мы неплохо ладим с Пеппер. Уверен, она бы согласилась. Но на ней висит руководство компанией, да и я бы предпочёл оставить её в тылу.  
  
В лице Пентекоста появилась заинтригованность.  
  
— Кроме того, у неё нет боевого опыта, — подчеркнул Фьюри, однако и по нему было заметно, что он всерьёз рассматривает этот вариант.  
  
— Так вы говорите, я могу взять кого захочу, за исключением Роуди? — спросил Тони, уже предвкушая победу. Два взгляда сурово и нетерпеливо сверлили его в ожидании продолжения. Им нужна была эта сделка, иначе никак, поскольку каждое новое нападение Кайдзю могло стать для них всех последним. — Очевидно, здесь нам пригодится героический тип. Некто вроде, положим, Капитана Америки? Или скажете, что сейчас он занимается невообразимо важными делами, и его я тоже получить не могу? — Тони многозначительно посмотрел на Фьюри, давая понять, что на сей раз это отнюдь не очередная его блажь.   
  
Фьюри, перехватив его взгляд, прекрасно понял ситуацию. Пентекост собирался было что-то высказать, но заметил, как они переглянулись, и передумал. На его лице появилось осознание, и он тоже остановил внимание на Фьюри, молча позволяя ему говорить.  
  
— И что позволяет тебе думать, что вы двое совместимы? Уверен, что вы сможете сделать хотя бы один шаг?  
  
Тони хмыкнул, но ответить не успел: его опередил Пентекост, с ходу ориентируясь в новой информации:  
  
— Это легко выяснить. Если они пройдут испытания, полагаю, новые Егеря Старка под моим командованием будут готовы уже через два месяца.  
  
Тони послал ему свою самую самодовольную ухмылочку.  
  
Этот раунд за ним.  
  
  
****   
Они столкнулись по пути на тренировочный корт.  
  
— Лучше нам постараться как следует, мистер Старк, — сказал Стив. — Вам пришлось изрядно повозиться, чтобы выбить нам шанс на испытание.  
  
— Я дал им слово, что результаты будут уже через две недели, — сообщил Тони с уверенным кивком. — Не посрамим же мою честь.  
  
Стив рассмеялся, и во взгляде его зажёгся азарт от принятого вызова.  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Так давайте сделаем это!

 

 

05.03.2017


End file.
